


Low Tech

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anger, F/M, Gwen Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Violence, YTNW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: Martha Jones wasn't alone when she traveled the earth, the illustrious Ianto Jones was by her side. After everything he has seen Ianto leaves Torchwood for a less complicated life.*Just added a bit more to the epilogue so that is why I am re-posting*





	1. Valiant Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been brewing, barely spelled check darlings, sorry. There is an epilogue but if you like how this ends then don;t read it. Cheers-E

Ianto and Martha were brought to the deck of the Valiant to the delight of the master who clapped his hands in glee. Jack was shocked at first he did not recognize the man with long hair and a beard as his former lover and archivist. Ianto was in dirty and torn clothing, there was blood and dirt caked in his hair and on his face. It was only seeing the blue gray eyes that brought it home for Jack. Ianto glanced at Jack and the rest of Martha’s family briefly before turning his gaze once again to the master.

Chaos ensued, Ianto was knocked to the floor as the Doctor tapped into the Arch Angel network and rose like a phoenix from the ashes, a 900 year old wised gnome to a handsome, thin man he once was.

Jack ran, he would find the TARID release her from her imprisonment thereby ceasing the paradox.

The master raged in fury as his world domination came to an end.

“I forgive you,” The doctor told the Master, who looked upon him with disgust.

Ianto looked down, forgotten in the maylay and reached for the gun so carelessly left on the floor after the fight. Picking up the gun Ianto aimed and fired. Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. Jack had returned and stared in shock seeing Ianto killing the time lord.

Six shots, three in the heart and three in the head, the master was dead. Ianto’s one and only mission, his promise to Owen and Tosh, that he would kill the master, had been avenged.

The doctor scream in pain, as if he felt each shot himself and held the dead Time lord in his arms crying. The doctor pleading for the master to regenerate, “why! Why?”

 The doctor cried turning to look at the assassin. “I could have kept him on the TARDIS…you murdered him!”

Shock and disgust were on Jack and the Jones family faces but in regards to the man with long hair and a beard who just shot the master or the ravings of the doctor wanting to keep the mad time lord was hard to tell.

White hot anger inflamed Ianto at the sight of the Doctor pleading for the monster to regenerate. Ianto strode over and picked the doctor up by his hair forcing him to his feet.

“LOOK!” Ianto shouted, spit flying onto the window as he shoved the doctors face out the Valiant's viewing windscreen. The world below lay in ruins and plumes fire. Large areas were burnt out buildings still smoldering, wastelands nothing but ash.

“My home, my country! Is a toxic wasteland. Millions of people died! Women, children…pregnant...” Ianto’s voice broke. “He burned whole cities to the ground, bombed them into oblivion!”

Ianto slammed the doctor face into the windscreen hard.

“I can save all of them!” The doctor yelled, “time will reverse, no one will remember. You shouldn’t have killed him , he was the last…”

Ianto pulled the doctor away from the carnage below, then without warning his left fist struck out hitting the doctor in the face. The doctor collapsed on to the floor in a daze. Ianto followed, fist flying punching any part of the doctor he could find.

“It did happen! People died and were tortured because of you! You can’t change that!” Ianto screamed as he punched.

Guards coming out from under the Master spell stumbled around in disorder.

“Ianto No!” Jack shouted and threw himself onto of Ianto. The guards needing a leader helped Jack pry Ianto off the bleeding and bruised Doctor.

Ianto anger turned on Jack, kneeing him in the groin, then head-butting Jack sending him sprawling on top of the doctor who was being assisted by Martha.

Two guards threw themselves on top of Ianto, a shot rang out and one of the guards went slack as Ianto struggled to free himself. Ianto managed to get to his feet, and raising he newly acquired gun was raising it at the Doctor. Jack stared in disbelief. His Ianto abhorred violence, hated guns. And here he was about to shoot the Doctor. Jack pulled the doctor behind him and placed his hand in front as a surrendering gesture.

“Ianto no, please.” Jack said trying to soothingly.

Martha left Jack with the bleeding Doctor and stood in front of Ianto, “stop, Ianto please stop. It’s over. It’s over.” Martha pleaded with her companion, putting her hand on Ianto’s chest.

“No it isn’t Martha.” Ianto said gun raised. The Valiant lurched, and so did her occupants.

“Look.” Martha whispered to Ianto. “Just look, time….it’s unwinding, just like the Doctor said. Please look Ianto it’s all over.”

Ianto looked at Martha then to the world outside, and true enough the world was unwinding. Like watching a film in fast reverse, fires were extinguished, rubble began to rebuild into buildings.

“Tosh? Owen?....”Ianto dared asked.

Martha turned to look at the doctor who’s nose had stopped bleeding but still sported blackened swollen eyes, and nodded.

“Everything will be just like it was, before…before the master came.” Martha said, gently placing her hand on Ianto’s arm so he would lower the gun.

Ianto looked into Martha’s eyes as the world unwound. A single tear trickled down Ianto’s cheek as he realized the war was over, they had survived. Martha gave a watery smiles as tear started to fall from her own eyes.

Ianto pulled Martha into an embrace and together they watched the world rebuild. Martha family came closer engulfing the pair. Jack felt lost, lonely and disconnected. He willing sacrificed himself for the doctors plan to work. But the Doctor only looked upon his with disgust. The doctor left him on the game station knowing he was alive because he couldn’t stand to be around him. He loved the doctor deeply, wholly and has been rejected by him. Jack had waited and dreamed of meeting, loving and traveling with the doctor once they were reunited. All his hopes and dreams have been dashed, the year of torture and abuse first started by the doctor at the end of time then ending with the master has shattered Jack’s heart and soul. His lover whom has treat so cavalierly (much like the doctor has treated Jack) survived. Jack had fantasized and dreamed of Gwen rescuing him while tortured, but he could just as easily transfer those feeling to Ianto. Would Ianto take him back now that everything was all over?

The Doctor chose to return to the master, closing his eyes and weeping silently beside his oldest friend.

Jack felt hesitant to approach but Francine and Tish pulled him in. The Valiant was landing, soon UNIT soldiers would storm the ship.

Ianto struggled out of the scrum, “I need to go, find Tosh and Owen, just to make sure.” Ianto looked at Jack for a moment then looked away.

“I’ll come with you.” The immortal said. “We will find our team together. I am sure Gwen will give us an earful.” Jack said smiling at the thought of the passionate Welshwoman.

Ianto froze, Jack saw the look of fury come over Ianto once again. He saw the Welshman’s hand reach for his gun.

“Oh yes, your ‘heart’ of Torchwood. The woman you were so mad to fuck because of her compassion. The last time I saw Gwen her head was being shaved and she was getting a tattoo of collaborator on her forehead and traitor scarred on her chest for her crimes against humanity.” Ianto sneered in disgust at Jack.

“Oh yes, your precious Gwen sold out humanity for her own selfishness. She sold out the resistance cells all to keep her and her family safe, you woulnd;t believe the bullshite tirade coming out of her mouth to justify her actions. But we set a trap and got our revenge. Gwen got to watch as HER family as they were cut down by the Toclafane.” Ianto stared down Jack. “She was responsible for hundreds of freedom fighters deaths including Owen and Tosh’s, her own team mates. Don’t forget that Jack. They died needlessly and horribly because of her.” Ianto turned and walked away.

Jack sat stunned, his Gwen wouldn’t do that…would she. _Yes_ a small voice in the back of Jacks head said. ‘ _She would exhaust every avenue to get what she wanted no matter the cost to others, but you knew that. Some call it a survival trait, but truthfully she will sacrifice anyone to get what she wants_. _No matter who gets hurts, look how she treats her team._

The Jones family and Jack hide in the TARDIS as the UNIT soldiers came. Jack looked for Ianto, hoping to hide the young man with them, let him heal after his ordeal, but as ever his clever archivist was gone.

Jack had no idea how long they were on the TARDIS recouping from the nightmare of the last year. The doctor was more quiet and reclusive than usual, not interacting with anyone. While the Jones family made sure Jack wasn’t alone.

Jack and Martha spoke at length of her travels across the world, the desolation and war torn countries. What they saw, how brave and resourceful Ianto was in their survival.

“Did you meet Owen, Tosh and…Gwen?” Jack asked. He didn’t want to believe Gwen, his Gwen would do such a monstrous thing.

“No, Owen and Tosh had died. But yes, I did meet Gwen. I’m sorry Jack, but what Ianto said was true. She was a collaborator. She collaborated with the Master and the Toclafane telling them where the resistance cells were hidden along with weapon caches.  She justified her actions by telling everyone she was better than them that she alone deserved to survive. It was quiet sick really.”  Martha started off into space remembering. Jack placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“I wish I could have talked to Ianto before he left” Jack said quietly.

“He didn’t think he would ever see you again.” Martha said sadly. “He told me you ran off. I didn’t make the connection before. You were running after the doctor.”


	2. Return to Cardiff

They arrived in Cardiff, it was a sunny day for once, not a cloud in the sky. Jack said goodbye to Martha and the Doctor. He wanted his team, to find Ianto and see that they were all alive. Did Ianto still remember Jack wondered, hopefully he was far away from the center of the vortex by the end. Maybe he would not remember, and Gwen….well. Jack was conflicted. He loved Gwen, wanted her, could he forget what he heard from both Martha and Ianto…..

“Come meet my team, the rest of them.” Jack said smiling to Martha and the Doctor.

“I know time has reversed itself, but I can’t help but despise Gwen. She hurt so many of us.” Martha said shaking her head. “I’m going home to London for a while.”

“Doc?” Jack said hesitantly, they were still on shaky ground. The Doctor had never apologized for what happened to Jack and humanity. As far as the Doctor was concerned time reversed itself, so it never happened.

“You know me Jack, places to go, people to see.” The Doctor smiled wanly. Jack had declined to travel with him which surprised the Doctor. He wasn't used to hearing no.

Jack found his team, Gwen shouted, Owen glared and Tosh accepted. He hugged them all gratefully, “where is Ianto?” Jack asked looking around.

“He’s gone.” Tosh said raising her chin as if in challenge ready to fight.

“Where, when, how what happened?” Jack asked, he was sure Ianto would have return to Torchwood.

“He’s fine Jack,” Gwen replied peevishly. “He disobeyed my direct order and left.”

“Your order?” Jack said distractedly turning to look at Gwen.

“I was in charge while you were gone.” Gwen said smiling triumphantly.

Both Owen and Tosh snorted, a mummer could be heard from Tosh, “in your dreams,”

Gwen gasped, “I was too.” She said indigently.

Tosh rolled her eyes, “Owen called the shots in the field, Ianto singlehandedly kept UNIT and the MOD from taking over, and I was my usual brilliant self.”

“When did he leave?” Jack asked.

“Best we can tell a few day ago. No idea where he went.” Tosh replied slowly backing away from jack towards her computer station.

“Can we trace him? Tosh I need to speak with Ianto.” Jack said wondering why Tosh was being shifty.

“Jack where were you? Tell me what happened?” Gwen demanded.

“Not right now, Tosh?” Jack said peering around Gwen. An image of a bald and tattoo Gwen would not shift from his mind. Hearts are wretched things, Jack thinks. While on the Valiant all he thought about was Gwen, now back in Cardiff his heart is crying out for Ianto. It’s Ianto arms he wants to embrace him and chase away the darkness. It’s Ianto voice he wants to hear telling him everything is going to be okay. It’s Ianto’s body he want to thrust against.

Tosh shrugged. “Ianto Jones is gone. He set a virus through mainframe. Any references to Ianto Jones has been deleted, birth, school, drivers licenses even immunizations records all erased. Even his family’s records have been erased. Ianto Jones never existed in the United Kingdom.”

“But you can find him Tosh.” Jack declared hopefully.

Tosh shook her head, “He even went so far to put a virus on any electronic image with his name so I couldn’t track him via CCTV or facial recognition software. Any bank accounts he had is gone as well. Ianto Jones never existed Jack, I can’t trace a ghost.”

Jack was devastated and angry with himself. He should have never left Ianto leave the Valiant, or he should have gone with him. Now Ianto was gone and no way to trace him.

Days then weeks and months went by. Jack lead the team once again, they hired two new recruits. But Ianto Jones was never far from his thoughts. It wasn’t until Tosh died that Ianto became his obsession once again. Much like waiting for the doctor Jack started to search for Ianto city by city. He would start in Wales, he would find Ianto.


	3. Letters

_Dear Tosh,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have finally settled down and found a house. After I said goodbye I traveled around Wales for a while, seeing all the beauty my country has to offer. It has been hard adjusting back into society but I have finally found my footing. I still do not have a job but I do have my routine. I have made a few friends in my new home and picked up some new hobbies. Every Thursday I make my way to the church hall for traditional dancing. There are pub quiz nights and I have turned my hand at gardening and joined the local horticulture society._

_I have become a fair cook and I’m taking baking lessons from the vicars wife. While my scones and biscuits are streaks ahead of what I can find in the shops, my bread making skills are lacking, can’t seem to get a rise, pun intended._

_I know you were shocked to read that I attend church services every Sunday. The Vicar Brynn does the first service all in Welsh. I know you will understand how important and nice it is to hear your own language being spoken. Also I feel I owe it to Marianne for the cookery lessons._

_In answer to your questions, no I do not have a computer, phone, car or telly. I went low tech after… well things that I can’t talk about. I have a bicycle for transportation and it suits me fine and keeps me in shape. I know you might find this hard to believe but it is very liberating not using technology. I find myself happier not constantly in turmoil. Unplug and notice the world around you love, best advice I can give._

_I have a cat named Francis, he sort of came with the house. He is a big black cat, a bit fussy but we are getting used to each other. I might adopt a dog here soon, well if Francis lets me, he is even more finicky than Myfanwy._

_How are things with Owen? Still a prat? I miss the bastard, but don’t tell him that. I love it here Tosh, my home the friends I have made. I’m sorry but I won’t be coming back to Cardiff or Torchwood ever. You can always come and visit anytime you need to, you know who to call to reach me. I have a spare bedroom, beside you owe me a cribbage rematch._

_Write soon, I miss you. I can’t wait to hear about the Miro exhibit you told me about in your last letter._

_Love Evan_

_Dear Evan,_

_I’m not sure I will ever get used to calling you that. I miss you. I am not sure who misses you more Myfanwy or Jack. I know you don’t like me writing to you about Jack and normally I wouldn’t but, I think he suspect something. I put your last letter in my bag and when I was leaving last week my bag tipped over and I spilled everything on the floor. Jack saw the letter I think he recognized your hand writing._

_I felt awful, he looked so sad and dejected. I know you think he chose Gwen over you, but I do wonder. I know what I saw on the CCTV, but if he really felt so strongly toward Gwen then why is she still engaged to Rhys. I think Jack well never mind. Who knows how the illustrious mind of our leader works. I do know he misses you._

_I can’t believe you gave up coffee!!!! When you told me you don’t even have a French Press I couldn't believe it. How can you serve your guest instant, are you sure you have not been overtaken by an alien? Owen broke your espresso machine, despite Jack telling him not to touch it._

_Owen is still a prat and has not taken me out on a date yet. Gwen only prattles on about her wedding when Jack is around, but I don’t think she has really done anything yet. Jack said to her if you were around you could organize it so easily, then he went in his office and sulked. I think that made Gwen mad. Jack does that a lot compares you to someone, how much better you are then goes and sulks._

_Couldn’t you at least write Jack just tell him something…._

_I can hear your eyes rolling, I know. I am glad you have settled down and found a home. I was worried about you, I wish you could tell me what happened. I can tell you were with Jack at one point, he has let small things slip so I know you were together. I just don’t know why you left._

_I miss you. I will try and visit in August for a week._

_Love Tosh._

A small folded piece of paper fell out of Tosh’s letter.

Dear Ianto,

I’m so sorry. Please come home. I need you. I miss you.

Jack

Evan looked at the familiar writing then crumpled the letter and tossed it in the rubbish.  Evan wish he could forgive Jack, it would be so much easier than feeling…disappointed and hurt by his former lover. _Jack has always made it clear that he loved and wanted Gwen, made Evan feel second best. Then he ran off to be with the Doctor. And the world burned and who did Jack care about….Gwen. He never even asked how I was_. Evan though tears pricking his eye. Evan shook himself. No, that life is over.


	4. Not to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto has changed his name to Evan Grace.

Cemaes Bay Wales, the most northerly village in Wales…….

A small detached stone cottage situated on an elevated position overlooking the sea. Evan Grace pushed his bicycle out from the garden shed, it was a fine morning so Evan had decided to ride into work this morning instead of taking the short bus ride. He parked his bike by his house then stopped back inside for his book bag so he could return the few books he had checked out. He also needed to ride to the post office for his mail. There was a knock on the door.

Evan smiled then threw open the door expecting….not Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack stood on the doorstep looking at Ianto. He had kept the beard but it was closely shaven. Ianto looked healthy, his blue eyes sparkled, no longer pale skinned Ianto had coloring from his outdoor activities and had put on much needed weight. He was dressed casually in jeans and a vest and jumper and looked amazing to Jack. 

Evan stared at Jack then he noticed the letters that were in Jack’s hand, they were the ones he had written to Tosh.

“Best come in I guess.” Evan stepped back. Jack smiled a thank you and stepped across the threshold.

Suddenly the world went dark for Jack.

Jack woke groggily, eyes blinking as his head cleared. He was completely naked and zip tied to a chair in an unfamiliar kitchen. Ianto was standing at a kitchen table, Jack’s clothing was being neatly folded as Ianto finished searching it and set it in a pile.

“You didn’t have to knock me out to get naked Ianto.”  Jack said with bravado.

“You have three short term retcon pills on you, so I can only assume you meant to use the Webley.”

Jack saw his beloved gun, stripped, the bullets and Jack’s back up clip all together next to his clothing.

“I’m not here to kill you Ianto.” Jack said slightly panicked. He has not quiet gotten over the torture at eh masters hands.

“Evan.” Ianto replied. “then why are you here? Did you steal Tosh’s letters?”

“Untie me Evan, please.” Jack said.

Evan looked at Jack then reached into his pocket and flicked out his knife. He saw Jack wince. Evan went and cut he zip ties on Jack’s ankles then leveraged Jack to standing and took him into the living room and pushed him down on the settee.

Jack adjusted himself best he could, sitting up and looking at Ianto….no Evan.

Taking a deep breath Jack began. “I’m sorry Evan, but Tosh died. I didn’t want you to wonder. So I came to find you, to tell you and to talk to you. We never got the chance to talk after...everything.”

Evan stared at Jack, Tosh had died, and he didn’t want to believe it. He would not put it past Jack to lie to him, but not about this.

“How?” Evan asked sitting in the opposite chair.

Jack smiled a sad smile, “the way she wanted to, saving the world. She wasn’t alone, she died in my arms. That’s when she told me about the letters. I didn’t read them. Just came here. Ian…Evan. I’m not here to kill you, or even ask you to come back to Torchwood. I just wanted to tell you, see you and talk. That’s it.”

Jack saw a tears form in the corners of Evans eye, then he placed the palms of his hands over them and cried silently. Jack wished more than anything he was not zip tied so he could comfort Evan. He never got the chance after that year.

Evan wiped his eyes then looked at Jack.

“so now what?” Evan asked in a whisper.

Jack smiled that soft smile, “untie me so we can talk. I meant what I said. I’m not here to kill you or hurt you. Just talk. I wanted to talk after…..after the Valiant but we couldn’t find you. Martha and I looked but you were gone. The Doc….we hid on the TARDIS for a while until the distortion from the paradox cleared then we went back to Cardiff. And you had left Torchwood. I tried to find you”

“There is nothing to talk about.” Evan said rising.

“Why did you leave so suddenly?” Jack asked to quickly. “why didn’t you wait for me, I would have come with you.”

“I saw the way your eyes lite up when you talked about finding Gwen. I knew then that everything we had been was over. It was only a matter of time before you…left me for Gwen. It’s not like you made a secret that you preferred her over me.”

“That’s not true!” Jack began, but Evan kept talking.

“I wanted to see Owen and Tosh. We had fought and been so close during that year. But when I came back the bonds I had forged with Owen didn’t exists. He was still just this acerbic bastard and we couldn’t tolerate each other. Tosh, she was brilliant during that year. She came out of her shell and was a real fighter, not quiet or shy like she is….or was. I have not time for selfish and manipulative people like Gwen, there has never been any love lost between us. She actually thought she could take charge and lead? Lead us to our death more than likely. I remembered that year and they didn’t. So I left. I was done. I fought the battle and won, my tour of duty was over.” Evan replied looking at Jack.

Evan walked over to Jack and used one hand to push Jack forward then cut the zip ties on his arms. Jack leaned back and rubbed in the circulation back to his wrist.

Evan went over to a drinks trolley and poured two generous measures of scotch into tumblers, then handed one to Jack.

“Why did you come looking for me?” Evan asked Jack.

Jack eyes shifted around then settled on Evan, “because I missed you, I came back for you. The Doc asked me to stay with him, but I wanted to come back, to Cardiff and to you.” Jack took a drink of his scotch and Evan did the same. Evan then shook his head and drained his drink, Jack followed suit.

Evan looked at Jack a small smile played at his lips. Jack smiled back then frowned. His head was feeling heavy and his eyes lids started to droop.

“No….” Jack slurred as he started to fall off the settee. Evan moved fast and caught Jack in his arms and settled him back down on the settee. Evan kissed Jack’s brow.

Jack awoke slowly, he had been sleeping on a settee, a blanket was thrown on top of him. He looked around trying to remember why he was here. Where was he? The memories were fuzzy, he was looking for something or someone. Jack’s head pounded, he knew the signs of retcon. So who retconned him? Jack crept quietly around the house, he was in the lounge there was only a kitchen on this floor. He found his clothes on a kitchen table which he quickly redressed. Silently Jack made his way up the narrow stairs. There were two bedrooms at the top both empty, and a bathroom.

No one lived here, that much was obvious. There were no clothes or personal items in the bed or bathroom. Jack went back down to the kitchen. No food in the fridge or cupboards. The house was truly empty.

So why did Jack come here? His mind was clearing. He was looking for Ianto Jones. He had taken Tosh’ letters and thought he had tracked him down. But the house was empty. Sighing Jack left after once more looking around. Had Ianto ever been here? He wouldn’t put it past the clever young archivist to have created a false trail.

Jack left the house peeking into the empty garage. Then trotted back towards town and the rented SUV. It was near dark now, Jack figures he must have spent about six hours asleep. Then his mind caught up with him. He had found Ianto, how else was he retconned. And now Ianto was gone again. This time there would be no letters to lead Jack.

Jack hating to admit defeat drive around the village hoping he might spy Ianto, but no such luck. He even went back to the house just in case. Jack spent three days searching for Ianto asking questions, but no one could provide any answers. Admitting defeat Jack started the long drive back to Cardiff.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like how the story ended then stop. Don't read this chapter.

Epilogue…….

Post The Miracle, Cardiff.

Jack was still recovering for the months of hell the ‘family’ has put him through. He had been mortal, he wanted to be mortal again but sacrificed himself once again for the world. Tosh and Owen were dead, and Gwen had betrayed him for the last time. He hated and despised the Welshwoman for her part in his suffering. Too late he realizes what Ianto had been trying to tell him about Gwen. Was Ianto still alive?

So he escaped Gwen and China, only to come back to Cardiff still in turmoil. He would leave Earth and travel forget himself for a while. Maybe stay on one of the more interesting pleasure planets forgetting.

Jack heard a swish as a piece of paper was slide under his door. Jack got up and carefully went and picked it up. It was on the hotel stationary with an address not far from the hotel. Jack was tempted to ignore it but the hand writing looked so familiar. So Jack left the hotel and went to the address of the small café tucked away on a side street.

Jack went inside the café but there was no one there at this hour except the barista who was sitting at the bar reading a magazine. Jack went back outside and heard a bicycle bell ringing.

Jack turned and his heart gave a flutter. There Ianto Jones stood, dressed in jeans, sweater and flat cap with a messenger bag slung across his shoulders holding onto a vintage bicycle.

Ianto motioned to Jack to come closer. Jack came forward cautiously then noticed the vintage bicycle was for two. Ianto swung his leg over then looked at Jack who followed suit. Jack smiled wondering what kind of picture the two men made, both dressed from the nineteen forties on a vintage bicycle.

The two men peddled towards the outskirts of the city. They peddled for over an hour and Jack’s arse along with other important bits were getting sore. Jack was about to ask how much longer when Ianto was turning and Jack could see dimly a stone cottage down a dirty road. Ianto stopped the bicycle and looked at Jack to dismount. Ianto set the bicycle against the old stone cottage then went inside. Jack followed.

The stone cottage was a single room but had a small fire in the grate. Ianto set his things down on a wooden table, then went over to poke the fire putting another small log on.

“Are you hungry?” Ianto asked. It was the first time Ianto had said anything in the hours they have been together.

“Where are we? And what do I call you?” Jack asked standing in the center of the small cottage. He felt he should be angry, but truthfully was very glad to see the Welshman.

“I still prefer Evan…but if it would make you feel better to call me Ianto.” Ianto shrugged. “We are home. It’s not much but there is a well out back for water and a cold cellar for food storage. It is out of the way so we won’t be bothered. I stayed here during the so called Miracle.” Ianto paused then looking at Jack.

Ianto went to his messenger bag sitting on a chair opened the flap and dug into it. Then Ianto straightened up and handed Jack a letter. Jack recognized the handwriting of Tosh. Jack looked at Evan who nodded. Jack opened the letter and read. Tosh had written Ianto about Jack the depression the immortal was suffering from, asking for Ianto to please come to Cardiff just to talk. Jack read further and tears started to form in his eyes.

"So you were there, not just my fevered imagination." Jack asked quietly looking up. He remembered the alien attack, left him perpetually dying over and over again. Jack remembered calling out for Ianto to hold him, to forgive him, to come back to him. And Ianto was there.

"Yes, Tosh had written about the attack, how they thought you were really dying, so I came and nursed you back to health as best I could. She had to sneak me into Torchwood so the others would not find out. I've mostly gotten over my anger towards you and...everything that happened. Enough that I don't want to see you suffer. When the so called miracle started to happen well I put two and two together and decided you needed an escape plan."

“I tried to find you, to help. I had tracked you our former headquarters but I was too late the police had captured you. Then they had taken you to the states. I didn’t have my passport. So watched and waited. I had figured you would return and you did.”

Jack looked around the cozy cabin there was a bed in one corner, and a sink on the opposite wall. He did not see any electricity.

“Still living low tech?” Jack asked.

“Yep, still low tech.” Ianto smiled.

Ianto went over to a small set of shelves where there was a stash of clothing.

"pajamas?" he asked Jack holding out a some cloth. Jack grinned and shook his head. Then men undressed and crawled into bed. Ianto cradled Jack and held him, both understanding that it was comfort and not sex Ianto would provide.

The following morning Ianto and Jack rode to the small train station just outside the small village. Ianto purchased tickets and soon they were traveling north on the train.

Several hours later Jack and Ianto disembarked from the train, Jack thought he recognized the town as the one he had come to looking for Ianto all that time ago. A bell broke into Jack's thoughts. Ianto had the bike and was waiting. Jack held in a sigh, while he was healed from the ride last night, he could feel the phantom pains of riding and was not looking forward to getting back on the bike, but grudging did so.

They rode another hour and just when Jack was gong to plead for a taxi to take them the rest of the way they turned down the lane where the stone cottage was. Ianto placed the bicycle in the garage and stepped into the house.

Jack followed, the last time here was here Ianto had retconned him and moved. Now things were back, the little cottage looked lived in again.

Jack settled into the cottage, he slept in the spare room. He lived low tech, learned how to garden and can the foods they grew. They lived there companionably for a few years, and renewed their previous relationship. Jack was very careful this time, Ianto wasn't a choice or just an option, and he made sure Ianto knew it.

Jack and Ianto was watching the sunset from the patio when a familiar grinding noise came to their ears.

"sounds like your ride is here." Ianto said looking at Jack. He was surprised Jack had not jumped up and ran towards the blue police box that was materializing in the lane. Ianto felt his heart beat quicken and a sadness over come him. Then turned away as Jack got up and went to the lane.

Several minutes later Jack sat back down in his chair, the grinding noise fading. Ianto looked at Jack in perplexed.

"You're still here?" Ianto asked.

"Yep." Jack said smiling. "I told the doc to go and find another solider to fight for him. I'm living low tech now." Jack reached over and took Ianto hand.

They watched the sun set and the night turn cold, Ianto pulled Jack up and into the house and for the first time since Jack had arrived Ianto took Jack into his bedroom and closed the door. After that night, Jack never slept in the spare room again.

 

End....

 

 

End………………………


End file.
